El tesoro de Roronoa Zoro
by lux-zosa
Summary: Roronoa sabía que era fuerte, que si se proponía algo podría lograrlo sin ningún esfuerzo, pero luego de que su vida diera un giro de 360 grados, y ahora tuviera en sus manos una gran responsabilidad, ya no sabía diferenciar qué tarea era más difícil; ser pirata o padre. Zoro/Sanji, Mpre-g, Yaoi. Participa en el ZoSanMonth.


_**Disclaimer: One Piece no me pertenece, le pertenece al magnífico y maravilloso señor**_ **Eiichiro Oda**

 **ADVERTENCIAS: Mpre-g, OCC(?) y errores ortográficos.**

 _ **Notas: No se sitúa en ningún momento específico de la trama real de One Piece, pero sí es del mismo universo. Participa en el** **#ZoSan Month (Sí, a un día de que se acabe y yo aquí). Fue dedicado a Yuki, para su día de cumpleaños. Créditos a Neasty por la portada.**_

 _ **Al fic. :D**_

* * *

— ¿Ya escuchaste el rumor?

Empino la botella de sake hacia sus labios y se metió una cucharada de arroz a la boca

—Oh, ¿Sobre los Mugiwaras?

El bartender se acercó mirándolo desconfiado, y luego le dejo otra botella mientras que se alejaba lentamente.

— No creo que sea cierto… ¿Los piratas de Monkey D. Luffy, separados? Eso es simplemente Imposible

Los hombres que cotilleaban sobre la nueva noticia, hablaban a susurros como dos viejas chismosas, mirando recelosos a cualquiera que pasara a su lado.

La mesa tembló cuando pronuncio su nombre, pero el barman solamente se sorprendió al ver que su cliente ya se había terminado las dos botellas de sake que le había dado, y se mantuvo aún más distante hacia el encapuchado que disfrutaba de la comida

— ¿Enserio? Yo oí que fue Vinsmoke Sanji, el cocinero de la banda

El tendedor, ahora si asustado, intento decir algo, pero el extraño se levantó ruidosamente de su silla, asustando a los dos hombres que hablaban no tan discretamente, y dejo un par de billetes en la barra.

—Gracias por la comida.

Los presentes del lugar lo miraron desconfiados, pero al instante se estremecieron al ver las tres katanas que el encapuchado dejaba ver por entre su gabardina. El susodicho entrecerró los ojos, indeciblemente intimidándolos sin querer, con esa pupila enteramente negra, tan abismal y profunda, contemplándolos.

—Tch

La clientela se sobresaltó al oírlo chasquear la lengua, y se cayeron de su silla del susto mientras que él abandonaba el lugar.

—Q-Q-Q-Que-

—Qué miedo…

El bartender murmuró con la mano trémula, y sacó de su bolsillo un cartel de " _se busca",_ muy bien doblado.

—Y-Y-Yo oí que…— tragó saliva— él mató a todos los de la tripulación…

Se quedaron de piedra, observando la puerta, pero el demonio peliverde ya había desaparecido.

* * *

Bostezo audiblemente, caminando por las angostas calles de ese pequeño pueblo, y se frotó los párpados adormecido, ahora que tenía su estómago lleno podía echarse una siesta cómodamente, pues desde hace 5 días no había podido conciliar el sueño bien, y mucho menos ahora cuando tenía a cierto bastardo molestándole.

— ¡Ah, maldición! ¡Se me olvidó comprar lo que me pidió!

Se detuvo bruscamente alertando a las personas que iban a su lado, y regreso por donde venía buscando una tienda, teniendo suerte al ver un letrero que apuntaba a la derecha.

—Jovennn, esa no es la derecha —Zoro se quedó perplejo mirando a la pobre anciana, y se rasco la cabeza

—Gracias, es que estas indicaciones son algo confusas.

La señora se quedó confundida por su afirmación, pero Zoro dio media vuelta yendo por donde indicaba el letrero, y se la pasó caminando un buen rato, sin embargo, inesperadamente, cuando fue consciente de sus pasos, estaba en un callejón sin salida.

—Demonios ¿Es que todas las calles se mueven solas o qué?

Cansado de dar tantas vueltas y que según él las paredes se movieran solas, blandió una de sus espaldas y corto de un tajo las paredes del callejón, tenía paciencia, pero ahora que estaba corto de tiempo, no podía guardar la templanza en un momento como ese.

—Ah, ahí esta

Las personas a su alrededor salieron despavoridas, pero Roronoa había ocultado sus katanas bien y se sumergió un poco más en su gabardina pasando desapercibido…aunque no servía de mucho, si después de todo, él era el que salía ileso de entre las paredes.

—Usted — Apunto al hombre de la tienda con su grave y escueta voz y saco de su Haramaki **(1)** un papel— Necesito… —Al ver lo extenso de la lista bufo ,y seguidamente le entrego la hoja al señor — Todo lo de esta lista.

Sin embargo, el hombre seguía tembloroso y boquiabierto, sin la capacidad de quitar la mirada de las paredes repartidas y hechas trizas en el suelo.

¿Es que nunca había visto a alguien partir las paredes?

Se cruzó de brazos agitando un pie contra el piso y el empresario reaccionó rápido asintiendo, maldición, no era una persona que perdía lo estribos muy comúnmente, pero en esta ocasión se permitía ser así, porque si con eso podía llegar rápido al lugar destinado, no podía guardar la calma en ningún momento.

—Mami, Mami ¿Lo oíste? —Roronoa recibió la bolsa sacando de sus bolsillo un par de belly´s , y escucho a un niño con su madre hablando sobre algo importante — Un barco de la marina vendrá mañana en la mañana ¡¿No te parece genial?!

El dueño de la tienda suspiro aliviado, pensando que Roronoa se iría tranquilo, pero a penas al alzar la mirada, retrocedió un par de pasos cuando el aura del peliverde se hizo densa y oscura " _Maldición, no podemos estar tranquilos ni por un segundo"_ pensó mirándolo de reojo a la señora y su hijo.

¿Mañana en la mañana? ¿Por qué ahí? ¿Por qué justamente en donde estaba él? Parece que la suerte no estaba de su lado ahora, eh.

Teniendo aún más razones para llegar al lugar asignado, empezó a caminar hasta allá, esta vez preguntándole a cualquiera en donde quedaba el hotel en donde se estaba hospedando; y entonces, en su camino por la búsqueda de entender las _fáciles_ direcciones que le habían dado, se sintió extraño, su orgullo nunca le habría permitido preguntarle a alguien en donde se encontraba tal cosa, pues dejaría al descubierto su obvio defecto de orientación, sin embargo…

Y ya lo había dicho, debía, DEBIA, de llegar al lugar, sin contratiempos, y rápido.

Aunque claro, aun con tanta ayuda que recibió, terminó perdiéndose más de lo ya estaba, y cuando menos lo pensó, el crespúsculo empezó a alumbrar su espalda.

— ¡Mierda!

Desesperado, y temiendo lo peor, camino a zancadas hasta una señora que estaba sentada en un banco fuera de su casa, y le pregunto en donde estaba el hotel " _Sakie Buroba"_

— ¿Te refieres a ese, jovencito?

La mujer apuntó hacia adelante, más concretamente, detrás de sus espaldas, y cuando el peliverde volteo, encontró el gran hotel Sakie exactamente donde ella le mostraba, en frente de sus narices.

—Ah, no lo había visto—Dijo serio, mordiéndose las ganas de suspirar de la frustración, y agradeciendo, dejo a la mujer perpleja cuando se alejó.

" _La generación de ahora….¿Tiene un cabello tan verde?"_ Se preguntó la ancianita anonadada.

* * *

Se adentro al lugar, observando el sencillo y nada extraordinario hotel.

—Ah, bienvenid…do — La mujer se quedó de piedra; otra víctima del rostro terrorífico de Roronoa cuando no podía dormir su querida siesta —A-A-Aquí está la llave de su apartamento…

No se molestó en verla, y simplemente la agarro estando a punto de subir las escaleras, a _punto,_ si no fuera porque un hombre gordinflón y pequeño se le cruzo en el camino.

—D-Disculpe señor…— El peliverde lo vio, pero el dueño del hotel solo alcanzo a ver sus ojos de entre la oscuridad de su capucha y posteriormente, gabardina— L-L-lo que pasa es que…

Sabiendo que se trataba de algo como dinero, suspiro ya hastiado de que lo detuvieran, y sacó de su bolsillo una gran bolsa de monedas de oro tirándosela de lleno en el escritorio.

—Y si me disculpan, no quiero que me molesten más – La mujer se estremeció al igual que el jefe, pero el segundo sonrió fascinado por la cantidad de oro y solo lo dejo ir

— ¡Disfrute su hospedaje~!

* * *

Zoro se sobo el cuello, realmente agotado de todo el ajetreo que había tenido para llegar al hotel, y busco alivio cuando recordó lo que le esperaba detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

Miró la llave, y la metió en la cerradura demasiado entusiasmado (Claramente no demostrándolo) como para darse cuenta que la puerta ya estaba abierta.

—Oye, traje lo que me…pediste…

El peliverde se quedó boquiabierto, viendo el lugar totalmente vacío

— ¡¿Dónde estás bastardo?! — Dejo las cosas en una pequeña mesa y se sorprendió del sórdido silencio que había en el lugar, algo andaba mal…

Todos los músculos del cuerpo se le tensaron cuando la peor de las escenas vino a su mente, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero ninguna que lo involucrara a él. Desenvainó sus katanas, respirando profundo, su pecho empezaba a arder ¿Miedo? ¿Furia? Los sentimientos no los distinguía, pero sentía algo pesado que le cortaba la respiración.

Zoro comenzó a sudar frío, maldiciendo por lo bajo, y volvió a mirar por todo el lugar buscando una pista de él, sin encontrar, absolutamente nada.

—Mierda…

Como hombre orgulloso, no admitiría que estaba preocupado, porque igual, se le notaba demasiado si después de todo se veía desesperado.

— ¿Qué es esto?

Se acercó cauteloso hasta el suelo, al ver un camino rojo que se dirigía hasta la puerta en donde estaban las habitaciones, y abrió los ojos presuroso, eso parecía…

— ¡No me digas qué…!

El miedo de apoderó de él, aun cuando era un mito el hecho de que el gran Roronoa podía sentir eso, y se lanzó iracundo hasta la puerta rompiéndola en miles de pedazos mientras que el corazón le palpitaba tan rápido como el Rocket-man en su aventura en el Ennies Lobby .

Jadeo, con la mirada endurecida y las venas salpicando de su frente, debía, sea cual sea la escena, aceptarla...

No…No podía…

— ¡GA-CHA! **(2)** **—** Su quijada se cayo de la sorpresa, era un completo estúpido.

— _Nami-Swan~, Robin-schwan~, yo sé que ustedes también me aman~_

Zoro se sintió estafado, vilmente engañado, pues al contemplar lo que había en la cama, entendió toda la situación.

— _Jaja, Nami-swan es tan linda~_

Sanji estaba dormido, balbuceando entre sueños el nombre de esas brujas de Robin y Nami, con un plato de huesos de pollo al costado, y un bote de ketchup al otro.

Exacto, la cosa roja del piso no era sangre, era salsa de tomate.

Pero aunque había sido todo una farsa, producto de su imaginación, era en demasía mucho mejor lo que veía, a lo que pensó. Soltó sus katanas, dejando escapar un sonoro suspiro, y se acercó a la cama despacio viendo al rubio dormir.

— _Marimo-Kun…_

Le quito el plato, y le limpio la salsa de la mejilla cuidadosamente pasando un dedo por su barbilla….sí…ahí estaba, el bastardo que lo hacía romper todas sus leyes, sus reglas, el idiota que lo hizo sentir miedo por un momento, lo desestabilizó como nadie lo había hecho…

Su amante, Sanji Vinsmoke

—Tch, estúpido cejillas

Apretó con suavidad sus cejas en espiral, y subió su mechón de pelo rubio viendo su otro ojo izquierdo, muy pocas veces podía hacer eso, pero cuando se dada la ocasión, era realmente lindo.

— _Cállate Marimo… —_ No le sorprendió que incluso en sueños le respondiera, y volvió a resoplar cuando recordó lo que ese niño había dicho "Marinos, mañana en la mañana, aquí" — _Idiota…_

Pero se abstuvo de despertarlo cuando vio la saliva que corría de su barbilla, cuando escucho los ronquidos que salían de su boca, cuando contemplo las ojeras que tenía debajo de sus ojos…sí él se sentía agotado, Sanji estaba peor, mucho más frágil y cansado

— ¿Trabajar por dos es muy duro eh?

Acarició suavemente su pelo rubio, a sabiendas de que estaba siendo muy cariñoso con el cocinero, pero el gran Roronoa Zoro, demonio Ashura, Cazador de piratas...estaba enamorado.

— ¿Te comiste todo lo que había en la nevera cierto? Eres peor que Luffy en ese estado

Mascullo quitándose la gabardina, mientras que lo poco que quedaba del crepúsculo, alumbraba su pelo verde, y el cuerpo que dormía bajo esas sábanas blancas

—Ah~ por fin

Se quitó sus zapatos, estirando los dedos, sintiendo que el sueño ya estaba por venir, y acerco sus katanas guardándolas debajo de la cama, mientras que alzaba la sábana que cubría al oji-azul

—Oh, hoy estas un poco más grande.

Se acostó despacio, poniendo una mano en el abultado vientre del rubio, y reposo su cabellera en lo poco que quedaba de la almohada, mientras que el cocinero roncaba cosas sin sentido

—Espero que estés cuidando de tu mami, eh, campeón.

Sanji nunca lo descubriría, nunca sabría eso, pero Zoro estaba hablando con su bebé de apenas tres, solo tres meses, que sin embargo se hacía notar, mostrándose con orgullo en aquel cuerpecillo níveo de Vinsmoke.

—Cuídalo bien, te lo dejo en tus manos.

Nadie lo creería, pero aquella bestia de la que todos temían, tenía una debilidad, y esa estaba maldiciéndolo en sueños, roncando despacio, esa vestía una piyama rosada, y olía a vainilla, esa era su _Nakama_ , el pirata pierna negra, el Mugiwara de Monkey D. Luffy

—Ah, tu también has crecido

Zoro no lo había dicho completo, pero uno de sus mayores alivios y razones para dormir con Sanji, era el nuevo fetiche que había descubierto. Luego de que lo síntomas del embarazo empezaran a surgir en el rubio, se volvieron mucho, pero uno sin duda se convirtió en su favoritos, era ese…sí…

— _Nhg~_

Sanji gimió, y él se sintió un pervertido peor que el rubio con las mujeres, pero es que enterrar su rostro en el mullido pecho del cocinero, y sentir su calidez, era mucho mejor que dormir en cualquier cama cómoda que tuviera; y tenía excusa, pues además de su vientre abultado, ¿Quién creería que también los pezones se hincharían así? No eran un par de pechos como los de las mujeres, era algo más pequeño, pero suave y caliente, era el sabor de la maternidad floreciendo en él.

Roronoa aspiro fuerte escuchando los lentos ronquidos que salían de la boca del cocinero y sonrió al oler la colonia de bebé que según el blondo, nunca se aplicaba.

— _Niño desviado~_

—Hasta en sueños me insulta este idiota

Suspiro con una vena saltando de su frente, enterrando su cabeza una vez más en el pecho de Sanji, y escuchando el palpitar lento de su corazón

— Por lo menos yo no tendré que usar sostenes prontamente ¿Eh?

La primera vez que le comentaron a Vinsmoke, los síntomas que tendría, Zoro debía de admitir que nunca había visto al oji-azul tan avergonzado, tan rojo como una cereza, sin poder hablar del bochorno.

 _¡P-P-Pero yo-yo no soy una mujer!_

Aun recordaba el grito que había dado al enterarse, pero de cierto modo, no era algo de extrañarse…no para Zoro, que ya estaba acostumbrado a todas las rarezas del Grand Line.

Bostezo con desdén acomodándose mejor, y se arropo con el blondo debajo de las frazadas mientras que su mano, en el vientre del rubio, se deslizaba hasta sus muslos suavemente.

—Una familia….nunca pensé que eso se le podría dar a un alguien como yo — Mascullo entre el vaivén del sueño— Pero ahora que lo tengo…me siento tan afortunado

Contemplo las facciones del cocinero, y resopló aliviado al ver que dormía profundamente, porque nunca, NUNCA, dejaría que lo escuchase decir tales cursilerías…Sanji ya sabía todo, solo con verlo, descubriría sus sentimientos.

El peliverde terminó por enterrar su rostro en el pecho mullido del embarazado, y en menos de 3 segundos, cayó profundamente dormido ante un pueblo silencioso en completa penumbra.

* * *

Fue el primero en despertar, y no fue precisamente de la mejor manera. Un rayo de sol le cayó de lleno en el rostro y luego, Sanji demasiado enmarañado a la cama, lo empujo con una patada hasta el suelo proclamando su territorio, y abarcó toda la extensión de esta estirando sus brazos.

¿Llenaba el espacio también de dos o qué?

Se rasco la nuca, a sabiendas de que ya no podría volver a tener ese comportamiento brusco con el rubio, y bostezo de nuevo sorprendido de lo mucho que podía dormir Sanji, ya le habría sobrepasado siquiera ¿No era ya un record?

Se encaminó hasta el baño, y comenzó a alistarse como normalmente lo hacía: lavarse la cara, los dientes y mirarse una vez al espejo, eso era todo.

— ¿Que hará el Ero-cook hoy de desayuno?

Pregunto al aire acordándose de que tenía que secarse el rostro con una toalla, pues no estaba familiarizado a tales comodidades, si es que antes dormía en hamacas, con un reno, un cyborg, un esqueleto y un chico de goma, rematando que la higiene no era la mejor…y que a veces incuso, no había papel de baño

Zoro se pasó la toalla por su rasposo y marcado rostro recordando algo…se le había venido a la cabeza repentinamente, y cuando logro procesarlo, maldijo en voz baja tirando el paño y saliendo rápidamente del baño.

 _Los marinos, hoy, en la mañana, arribaran el muelle_

El peliverde zarandeo al rubio, a sabiendas de que tal vez le daría una patada por despertarlo, pero Sanji se removió inquieto manoteando su mano y se acorruco más en la almohada encogiéndose entre las sábanas

Roronoa se alejó frustrado, se veía tan…tan…era una palabra que no combinaba con el cocinero, pero que le había hecho dudar de sí mismo, porque ¿Desde cuándo era tan blando? El espadachín estaba a punto de empezar un conflicto interno en su cabeza, pero se detuvo cuando contemplo en todo el lugar, el desastre que había.

No lo podía creer, principalmente porque tenía al cocinero ahí, el "amante de la higiene", pero es que las camisas, pantalones, ropa interior y cosas que no recordaba tener, estaban esparcidas por todo el apartamento, dudo por un momento si en verdad no era un sueño y Luffy estaba ahí siendo la única explicación, pero termino por resignarse ante la extraña situación y mejor se puso manos a la obra.

— _ **Enbima Yonezu… ¡Oni Giri!**_

Roronoa empezó a recoger todo a su alrededor con la misma rapidez con la que cortaba a sus enemigos, y lo guardo todo en sus maletas de viaje demorándose menos de 5 minutos

—Servirías de muy buena mucama, Marimo

Volteo la mirada, contemplando a Sanji despierto, estirándose todo lo que su estado le permitía y sobándose los ojos

— ¿Por qué tanto apuro? _Estaba soñando con Nami-Swan y Robin- schwan_ ~ — Exclamó melosamente— Pero entonces, una gran cabeza de musgo se interpuso en todo mi puto sueño

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Cómo me dices cejillas?!

Nadie había dicho que su relación había cambiado luego de aquellos _inesperados sucesos_

— ¡¿Ah?! ¡¿Quieres pelea bastardo?!

Se acercaron amenazadoramente, olvidando el espacio personal y prontamente la situación en la que se encontraba, pero cuando Zoro se plantó al frente del blondo, y sintió su vientre abultado tocándole el abdomen, de nuevo, sintió que se desinflaba.

Sanji trataba de verse peligroso, rememorando los tiempos en donde lo desafiaba con sus largas piernas enfundada de negro, pero ahora, que el gran Kuroashi vestía de rosado, con saliva seca en su barbilla, y el vientre casi al descubierto, Zoro no podía ponerse serio, y mucho menos ahora que el ombligo del rubio parecía un botoncito lo más de gracioso

—Tenemos que irnos —Terminó por pasarle una mano por el rostro limpiándole algunas lagañas y empezó a desabotonar su piyama —La marina está aquí

La quijada del cocinero llegó hasta el piso de la sorpresa, pero Roronoa se limitó a buscar una camisa y seguidamente, ponérsela con sumo cuidado mientras que él seguía sumergido en aquel estupor

— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?!– Una vena se le hincho en la frente, y las ganas de gritarles las razones no le faltaron— Estúpidos marinos…

Sanji hizo el ademan de querer agarrar su cigarrillo, pero pronto recordó que ya no tenia

O de hecho, que ya no _podía_

—He empacado todas las cosas, solo falta buscar una salida

Vinsmoke miro con algo de decepción el apartamento, no era de encariñarse tanto (Con mujeres sí) pero es que por un momento, en un momento de divagación, pensó que sería un buen lugar para vivir… el pueblo era tranquilo, nadie los conocía…incluso podía ocultar su cabellera dorada con una gorra, y su tonto marimo con una peluca de color _normal_ ….sin embargo, y como siempre, la vida de piratas era así.

—D-D-Desde hace rato me pone nervioso lo que estás haciendo…

Masculló el cocinero sintiendo las ásperas manos del espadachín quitándole su pantalón de pijama, sabía que lo estaba ayudando, pero la manera en la que lo miraba le daba vergüenza

—P-P-Pásame rápido el pantalón

Roronoa sonrió, divertido con el bochorno que solo él podía lograr en el oji-azul, y le tendió un pantalón riéndose entre dientes al ver como trataba de ponérselo

— ¿Esto es normal? Solo tengo 3 meses y pesa horrible~— Sanji sintió el resentimiento de su espalda por dormir de lado, y se acarició la parte lumbar gimiendo de dolor— Demonios… — Empezó a tambalearse a un lado, el vértigo volvía y mucho más fuerte

Zoro se acercó sosteniéndolo entre sus brazos y pensó rápidamente en una ruta de salida…ya era de madrugada, por lo que el barco estaría en el muelle, sin embargo la única manera de escapar no era por tierra, era por mar…mucho, mucho más difícil

—Zoro…— Bajo la mirada, viendo al vulnerable Sanji que sabía solo dudaría en el tiempo en que el dolor permaneciera en su cuerpo, y le acarició la mejilla apretándolo entre sus fuertes brazos.

Estarían a salvo, los protegería, porque esas manos que solo servían para las espaldas, servirían desde ahora para ellos, para su cocinero y su bebé.

—Señor Zoro-San~

Alguien toco la puerta, y el oji-azul, algo mejor, le pidió al peliverde que fuera por ella mientras que intentaba abrochar los botones de su pantalón…ya no más trajes negros, si es que no quería que los botones salieron volando

— ¿Sí?

Asomo solo un poco y muy descuidadamente su cabellera verde, y la misma chica que le había dado la llave cuando entro, le sonrió

— ¿Qué quiere?

— Vera…

Fue un poco tarde cuando pregunto, y Zoro maldijo apartándose rápidamente cuando una bandada de marineros aparecieron detrás de la muchachita.

— ¡Roronoa Zoro! ¡Sanji Vinsmoke! ¡Quedan arrestados por pertenecer a la banda de Monkey D. Luffy

El blondo se sobresaltó cuando gritaron su nombre y recayó en la situación poniéndose repentinamente serio, pero mientras que todos lo apuntaban con sus cañones, sin titubear siquiera al ver su vientre, una vista inesperada lo cambio todo

— ¡Ah! _mellorine!_

Su encantadora personalidad salió a relucir, y revoloteo alrededor de la chica del hotel con los ojos acorazonados, mientras que su voz se volvía tan melosa e irritante

— _Oh, dulce dama, no soy digno de mirar esos bellos ojos negros como la noche, tan res…_

Siguió exclamando según él, palabras de amor, y Zoro que observaba como todos desviaban la atención hacia el cocinero, se lanzó debajo de la cama

— ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué está haciendo?!

El peliverde agarro sus katanas rápidamente y trato de salir, y es _trato,_ porque se quedó atascado debajo de ella

— Capitán ¿Cómo deberíamos proseguir?

El hombre observó la extraña escena, y entrecerró los ojos mirando atentamente al rubio que coqueteaba con la señorita del hotel.

— Oiga, usted…

Cuando toco el hombro del blondo apretándolo con suavidad, una pequeña descarga eléctrica hizo reaccionar a Kuroashi.

— Vendrá con nosotros, está detenido por-

El capitán de la marina se estremeció, cuando esa mirada azulada lo fulminó colericamente.

— ¡No me toques bastardo!

Lanzo una patada dándole de lleno en el rostro y la fuerza hizo que estampara contra la pared rompiéndola de paso

— Tch, me has ensuciado con tus asquerosas manos

Los marinos tragaron saliva gritando el nombre de su capitán y el sol empezó a filtrarse por la abertura.

— ¡Deténgase! ¡No tiene donde esca…-esc-esca

— ¿Qué decías?

El marino bajo su arma, cuando escucho el rugido de una bestia hambrienta de carne, un bramido salido del mismísimo averno.

— ¡ _ **Oni… Giri!**_

Roronoa partió la cama a la mitad con su espada, y luego el techo empezó a quebrarse, no había medido para nada su fuerza.

Sanji sonrió al ver el temor que los marinos sentían hacia el peliverde, y se encamino hasta donde se encontraba él, sin embargo cuando dio un solo paso, sus piernas temblaron, y un dolor agudo se instaló en sus muslos haciéndolo caer

— ¡Cocinero!

Zoro lo sostuvo cargándolo de forma nupcial y corrió su flequillo rubio, serio, pero notablemente preocupado

— ¿Estas bien?

— S-Solo son calambres…

Se mordió los labios negándose a chillar del dolor y el espadachín sostuvo una de sus espadas con la boca, mientras que la otra la blandía peligrosamente, el rubio entrelazo las manos en su cuello acorrucándose en su pecho por el dolor, y la mano que le quedaba libre, solo podía sostener con firmeza las piernas de su amante

— ¡D-Deténganse! Están rodeados

El cazador de piratas se vio rodeado por más de 1000 soldados, más los que esperaban afuera, y ahora los que apuntaban hacia sus cabezas

— ¡E-Entréguense!

Roronoa apretó la mandíbula escuchando el leve crujido de su katana, y estrechó más el agarre, anteriormente para él no habría sido problema deshacerse de esos soldados, pero con el blondo entre sus brazos, tan frágil y vulnerable, cualquier descuido de su parte seria el final. Respiro profundo endureciendo la mirada, y los que le apuntaban empezaron a temblar ante el pesado semblante del demonio peliverde

— ¡No lo repetiré más! ¡Están arre-

Empuño su espada cerca del cuello del marinero, y mordió la empuñadura de la que tenía en su boca frunciendo el ceño

— A-A-Arre-

Y así como lo amenazo de rápido, desapareció. Zoro tomo la maleta que había estado preparando, y corrió hasta la abertura que había hecho Sanji tirándose los 7 pisos hacia abajo

— Marimo, creo que podrías soltarme y- ¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

Guardo sus katanas cuidadosamente, sintiendo como él se prensaba a su cuerpo aún más fuerte, y se preparó para el impacto recibiendo todo el suelo con la plata de sus pies. La corriente eléctrica se paseó por todo su cuerpo en un latigazo y sus piernas temblaron antes de que empezara a correr lejos de ahí.

— ¡¿Estás loco?! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre saltar desde esa altura?!

Se ahorró los insultos del oji-azul y comenzó a planear un plan de escape, debían de irse, rápido, pero antes de eso…

— ¿Te perdiste?

Miro a los lados rascándose la cabeza, ¿Dónde demonios estaban?

Se escondió en un callejón escuchando las fuertes carcajadas que provenían de Sanji, y quiso recordar donde quedaba el muelle…

— ¡Con razón tu pelo es tan verde! ¡Tienes de cerebro roca y te ha crecido musgo!

La rabia lo estaba carcomiendo de nuevo, y su boca no se podía mantener callada mientras que varias venas se situaban en su frente y cuello.

¡Ese estúpido cejillas!

— Marimo-Kun, niño perdido ~

Viro los ojos pegándose a la pared y una idea maligna se le vino a la mente

— ¿Qué pasa espadachín? ¿La lengua se te volvió verde o q-

Se acercó peligrosamente, apagando la risa de Sanji, y el rubio apenas abriendo los ojos, se encontró con los labios rasposos del peliverde contra los suyos besándole apasionadamente.

Zoro tenía, extrañamente, una manera de encenderlo, y ahora que su cuerpo estaba más sensible que de costumbre, su toque fue bestial y ardiente. Como lo tenía agarrado de la piernas, metió la mano por entre su pantalón y acaricio sus muslos deslizando el dedo suavemente por entre sus _estrías_ , era vergonzoso, pero incluso él tampoco se salvaba de eso.

Sintió que sus pezones se endurecían ante el estímulo y Roronoa no le dio tiempo de participar en el beso cuando metió su lengua profundo devorándole afanosamente.

— ¡Ah! ¡Nhg!

Crispó los dedos de los pies cuando escuchó pasos cerca y abrió los ojos apresurado. Los marineros estaban a punto de llegar al callejón.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa cejillas? ¿Alguien te mordió la lengua?

Zoro se separó sonriendo, dejando el hilo de saliva grueso y brillante ante la vista del cocinero.

— Bastardo marimo…

Ignoró el insulto, deleitándose con la imagen del blondo sonrojado y sus ojos aguados, sí señores, ese era uno de los tantos placeres de Zoro además de comer y tomar, hacer el amor con Sanji, y entrenar.

— ¡Hey! ¡Por aquí!

Escucharon el grito cerca, pero de nuevo Zoro saco sus katanas, y corto los callejones como si fueran papel escabulléndose rápidamente entre ellos.

— ¡Ahí! ¡Por ahí debe estar el muelle!

Zoro corrió rápidamente hasta donde apuntaba el dedo, y a cualquiera que se le cruzaba en el camino, o salía corriendo porque primero, su cara daba miedo, o segundo, tenía 20 soldados persiguiendolo, si no era ninguna de las dos opciones, él mismo los quitaba de encima…"amistosamente"

— ¡Oí! ¡¿Por qué empujaste a esa bella dama?! — Le dio un codazo el oji-azul— ¡A las mujeres no se les pega estúpido!

— ¡Ya cállate maldición! ¡Lo hice porque me estorbaba el camino!

Sanji hirvió, Zoro también lo hizo, y estaban a punto de echarse unas buenas broncas, si no fuera porque un flash los cegó por completo.

Los dos miraron sorprendidos la cámara que sostenía un joven, pero antes de que Roronoa empuñara su katana, el chico salió corriendo pidiendo disculpas a gritos.

— ¿Y eso?

El peliverde se encogió de hombros sin tomarle tanta importancia, y guardo su espada encaminándose hasta el muelle.

* * *

Cuando llegaron, y por fin Sanji pudo tocar el piso con sus propios pies, Zoro se sobo su cabeza llena de chichones. El tema de la chica que empujo no había quedado saldado, y el rubio desde hace rato le había estado regañando con que quería bajar, pero él de terco dejo que lo golpeara todo lo que quisiese, pues no iba a permitir que el rubio corriera mientras que los marines disparaban, jamás.

—Demonios, ya te lo he dicho, cactus— Gruño ante el apodo pero no dijo nada —Mi bebé y yo no somos unos debiluchos, si es igual a su padre, de seguro será muy fuerte.

El blondo arqueo el brazo tocando sus músculos y Zoro no quería admitirlo, pero bajo la mirada ruborizado, ¿Cómo su padre? ¿Cómo él? La imagen de su bebé con hebras verdes y ojos azules le lleno el corazón…estaba seguro que heredaría esas graciosas cejas de espiral que tanto amaba, y muy dentro suyo, aquella alma de guerrero que decía que no debía de dejarse llevar por las emociones, se esfumó.

— ¡Ah! ¡Aquí vienen!

Zoro miró el grandísimo barco de la marina, y trato de pasar de ella desapercibido, sin embargo, algunos soldados que rondaban en las esquinas del barco, gritaron su paradero.

— ¡Mierda!

Tomo a Kuroashi de la mano, y lo arrastró fuera de la vista de los marines cortando las cuerdas que mantenían sujetas algunas canoas amarradas ahí.

— Súbete

Puso el equipaje encima y de nuevo, tomó al rubio entre sus brazos situándolo delicadamente, Sanji lo vio de reojo, pero el peliverde no le importo su opinión.

— ¡Ahí están! ¡No dejen que escapen! ¡Rápido! ¡Rápido!

Zoro tomó los remos, a sabiendas de que con ese pequeño barquito no resistirían en el Grand Line, pero se detuvo al notar al rubio más callado y cohibido de lo común…debería de estar gritándole que se apuraba, no desviando la mirada muy silenciosamente.

— ¿Qué pasa?

El cocinero lo pensó dos veces, y Zoro frunció el ceño cuando lo vio ponerse una mano en el vientre muy cerca de su entrepierna.

—Zoro…— Llamo ruborizado mirándolo solamente de soslayo por entre su flequillo — Tengo que ir al baño…

Roronoa cuido de no caerse para atrás, y sus reacciones trato de mantenerlas neutras, cuando muy dentro suyo, también estaba avergonzado y algo abrumado por la ternura que provocaba Vinsmoke en él.

Se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado abochornado cuando vio las lagrimillas en sus ojos, síntomas como sensibilidad emocional y ganas de orinar no faltaban en alguien en cinta, y claramente el oji-azul era testigo de eso.

Lo vio morderse los labios mientras que juntaba las piernas, y miro detrás suyo, faltaba poco para que los marines comenzaran a apuntarlo y dispararan…no había tiempo de-

—Nhg…—Miro al rubio, y desvió la mirada a su vientre suspirando, no había de otra.

—Sostente.

Zoro saco sus katanas, las tres, y el rubio se sentó observándolo atentamente

— _**¡Tatsu… Maki!**_

Los disparos fueron opacados por la fuerza de su corte de dragón, y arraso con todo a su paso, el muelle se hizo pedazos y la madera salió volando con los marines.

— ¡Vamos!

Roronoa agarro a su amante, lo cargo de nuevo abrochándose el equipaje, y corriendo a gran velocidad, se lo llevó lejos.

* * *

Se recargo en un frondoso árbol y se sentó en el suelo jadeando profundamente, ¿Quién diría que se sentiría tan agotado? Tal vez si le hubiera dicho antes, que ser padre era tener hacer un entrenamiento tan pesado como ese, lo habrían intentado incluso antes de que Mihawk se lo hubiera llevado para entrenarlo.

— ¡Cocinero! ¡Orina tranquilo! No te estoy viendo

Mascullo cerrando los ojos. Conocía muy bien al rubio, y aunque esas mínimas cosas no dieran vergüenza entre hombres, ahora que el blondo estaba de un genio tan delicado, debía de sacar a flote todos sus meses de práctica.

" _Como complacer a Vinsmoke con palabras"_

Un entrenamiento incluso más difícil que el de Dracule Mihawk.

— ¡Ya lo sé Marimo idiota!

Roronoa se cruzó de brazos sin que el insulto lo enervara, se habían escondido detrás de unas casas cerca del muelle, en donde habían árboles realmente tupidos y a lo lejos, un bosque. Zoro podía escuchar las pisadas de su amante, y todo lo que viento arrastrara, incluso las hojas, todo podía percibir…pues estaba alerta, vigilando aunque no lo pareciera, al oji-azul.

— ¡Demonios! ¡Los príncipes no orinan en arbustos!

Observó de reojo como luchaba contra la vergüenza, y una risilla se le escapó cortamente, era demasiado pudoroso en ocasiones impertinentes.

— ¿Qué pensarían mis bellas damas de esto? ¡NoOOoOo!

El buen humor del peliverde cayó cuando las nombro a ellas, pero solamente resoplo acercando una mano a su katana, había escuchado algo.

—Oye, cocinero

Sanji lo volteo a ver, ruborizado hasta las orejas y con el trasero pelado al viento

— Hay que apurarnos, esos fastidiosos marinos no siguen.

Él no tuvo nada que decir, después de todo estaba chillando del bochorno, y cuando la última gota cayo y pudo suspirar de alivio, se subió el pantalón rápidamente e idiotamente sobresaltándose, cuando Roronoa se levantó de su lugar.

—Ahh~ que lastima — Masculló el peliverde acariciándose la nuca — Estaba bien un culo realmente blanco, como si fuera de bebé, dime cocinero ¿Tú también lo viste?

Vinsmoke estaba listo para lanzarle su sarta de insulto, pero se quedó mudo cuando fue primero la vergüenza la que lo asfixió completamente.

Zoro satisfecho, con una sonrisa de demonio, escucho pasos más acelerados, pero antes de que agarrara al blondo entre sus brazos, él ya había salido corriendo.

Tremendo idiota.

Miró a sus espaldas, a sabiendas de que incluso el bosque le hacía trampa moviéndose, y prefirió perseguir al cocinero tomándolo en el camino, entre su fornido pecho.

—Tch, ya te lo he dicho cabeza de musgo, no soy tan debi-

Se calló de repente, atacado por una brutal contracción, y Zoro bufo escuchando los disparos a sus espaldas

— ¿Ah sí? Pues el bebé no está de acuerdo

Se tocó el vientre mordiéndose los labios hasta sangrar, y el peliverde lo mantuvo protegido dejándose apretar cuando el dolor era demasiado fuerte.

—Mierda…já, de seguro nuestro bebé tiene mi gran fuerza

El espadachín alzo una ceja mirándolo de reojo, si había sido capaz de debilitar a su amante en un instante, ya sabíamos de donde provenía tanto poder

—Dudo que tenga la fuerza de un cejillas —Sanji le lanzó una fulminante mirada, pero Zoro se apuró a proseguir — Pero no que herede tu gran corazón.

Zoro se deleitó con el silencio, feliz de haber dejado satisfecho y anonadado a Kuroashi, y antes de que admitiera que estaba perdido cuando el muelle estaba en frente de sus narices, escucho algo de un ruborizado blondo

—Y-Yo espero…que herede tu ambición…porque si es as-así, nuestro bebé será el más fuerte de todos.

Salto a la canoa, agarrando los remos, y se dispuso a irse con rapidez antes de que los marinos siquiera pudieran seguirlos, aun sin ser capaz de mirar al cocinero oculto en su pecho.

Demonios…Roronoa Zoro, estaba profundamente enamorado.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando el alba llegó y seguían dormidos en la misma posición, un periódico les cayó en la cabeza al peliverde mientras que a la lejanía divisaba una gran isla…alguien dijo que una canoa no sobreviviría al Grand Line, pero tal vez un espadachín con solo 3 espadas, y su amante embarazado, era mucho más fuerte que eso.

Roronoa bostezo audiblemente, posando la cabeza en el vientre del rubio solo por mero capricho, y sintió un pequeño movimiento que le hizo sacar una sonrisa de la boca.

—Oye, Marimo…—Sanji fue el primero en abrir el periódico, pues el peliverde no estaba interesado en nada de eso —M-M-Mira que dice ahí…

Frunció el ceño, no sabía porqué estaba tan ruborizado y mucho menos a causa de un periódico Así que lo tomo, lo abrió, y leyó en voz alta la portada del periódico de hoy

—El tesoro de Roronoa Zoro…—Tal vez lo que dijese no era importante, pero la foto que estaba ahí era el colmo. —¿Cómo es que…?

Chasqueo la lengua cuando recordó algo, y resopló contemplándola atentamente

Ahí estaba el, en la persecución de aquella isla, con Sanji en brazos, su vientre abultado notablemente, y los dos peleándose como siempre con un brillo en los ojos muy bien recalcado…¿Desde cuándo eso se podía hacer?

—Zoro…

Atendió a su llamado, mirando la pronta aventura que les esperaba, y le apretó su mano enterrando la cabeza en su pecho palpitante

—No es como si no fuera real Sanji — Murmuró — Pues mi ambición no tiene sentido si no te tengo a ti… y a este pequeño

Se miraron, el rubio demasiado sorprendido por sus palabras, y quiso reírse de lo cursi que sonaba, pero cerca de su cuerpo, sintiendo la sinceridad de sus palabras, alzo el rostro arrugando la cara, lo estaban amando, era tan amado…

— El gran Roronoa Zoro tiene un tesoro, y esos, son ustedes.

Su pecho dolió, y mientras que el peliverde se acercaba a escuchar a su bebé con mucha delicadeza, Sanji sonrió, sollozando

—Lo sé…tonto marimo

Tal vez, en sus tiempos pasados, su relación no había sido tan buena, pero ahora que había algo que los unía, además del gran amor que sentían, Zoro, Sanji…y el pequeño bebé, eran realmente felices.

La vida de pirata, la vida de padres; antes de llegar a la isla, se dieron cuenta que una nueva aventura les esperaba.

 _Si seguían juntos, por siempre._

* * *

 _ **(1)La faja verde que utiliza Zoro**_

 _ **(2)Es el sonido que hace la quijada al caerse.**_

* * *

 _" **GATEEEEEEEEE :V ¿QUÉ HACES SUBIENDO ESTO EN VEZ DE GH O HB? ¿QUÉ HACES EN EL FANDOM DE OP? ¿DESDE CUANDO ES ZOSAN Y YA NO VIKTUURI?" *ARENA***_

 _ **Mi gente...he caído bajo las redes del ZoSan, el vasto mundo de One Piece desde hace 4 meses me atrapo... y no me deja ir :c lo siento si esperaban actualización, juro que ( como ya estoy en vacaciones) no tardare en actualizar GH o HB :´) de antemano también diré que puede que suba fics ZoSan o Viktuuri...¿Ya lo saben no? ¡ESTE 1 DE JULIO VOLVEMOS UHHHH! Habrá una nueva noticia sobre la pelicula y pues "HOLA FANDOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" en fin, gracias por leer, personita de este Fandom que ama tanto esta shipp como yo, espero nos veamos frecuentemente, see ya!**_

 _ **¿Merezco un review? ¡Me encantaría saber qué te pareció! owo**_

 _ **Gateway To infinite~**_


End file.
